


Another Way

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e07 Plush, Fluff and Angst, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote "I'm Here" and someone that commented mentioned Sam needing some lovin' so I wanted to write some of that! Though, not actual smut! Haha.</p>
<p>
  <em>The visions and the idea of going back to the cage scares Sam more than he'd like to admit. Dean notices and a talk ensues.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

The Winchesters had always been good at avoiding things they didn't want to deal with, but the prospect of going back to the cage, being stuck with Lucifer and Michael for years on end, aroused a fear that Sam couldn't shake off. He told Dean about the visions, wanting things to be more open and honest between them, but he didn't mention how terrified he was. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to hide it for long. 

They had gone to bed early, both exhausted, but soon enough nightmares plauged Sam's mind.

_"You think you can escape me? I told you I was your destiny," Lucifer whispered, voice echoing, but Sam couldn't see him, or anything really._

_"We knew you wouldn't be gone long," Michael joined in and then pain exploded in his body. Fire was burning his limbs and he couldn't hold back the screams that escaped. He heard laughing and yelling but in the distance he swore he heard his name being called._

"Sam!"

"Sammy, wake up!"

With a gasp, Sam's eyes flew open, his body jerking away from the hands holding his shoulders down. At his movement, the hands slipped away but the presence of a warm body next to his remained. His body was shaking and he couldn't get it to stop. Tears were running down his face and his nose felt clogged. 

"You're okay, I'm right here," Dean's voice was a comfort and even though he couldn't handle physical touch, it was enough to know Dean was there. After some time the shaking stopped and the immediate fear subsided. 

"Dean?" Sam murmured and turned to his big brother, wanting him to tell him his nightmares were just that, but he knew they weren't.

"You're safe," Dean supplied immediately, arms open for Sam to slide into. He fit himself against Dean's chest, head tucked under Dean's chin like he was a child. 

"I don't want to go back," Sam said after a beat and Dean's arms tightened around him. "I don't want to go back to the cage, Dean. I can't survive that again."

"You won't go back," Dean said, voice firm and strong. It sounded like a promise. Sam only wished Dean could make that promise.

"How do you know?" Sam asked and felt more than heard a low growl in Dean's throat.

"Because I'd kill anyone or anything that tried to make you and I won't let you just jump in again. I can't lose you again," Dean answered, sounding a bit emotional himself.

"But-But if it means taking care of the Darkness--"

"Then we'll find another way," Dean cut in and Sam pushed up so he could see his brother's face. Dean's jaw was clenched tight, his eyes full of stormy emotion, but Sam could also see the love in those green eyes. 

"What if there's not?" Sam whispered, throat feeling tight. Dean's eyes closed for a minute and when they opened, he saw resolve in them.

"Then I'm going with you," Dean said and Sam jerked as if someone had touched him with a taser.

" _No!_ " Just the thought had him nauseous. 

"Yes," Dean said right away and put a hand on Sam's cheek. "I'm can't survive without you. I don't want to, and if that means going down in the pit with you? Well, that's, that."

"But, Dean!"

"Would you not do the same?" Dean asked and Sam paused. He had been willing to take over Hell if need be back when he had been high on demon blood, so just being with his brother, suffering through the torture paled in comparison. Sam knew he would. 

"We need to find a different way," Sam said, wanting anything but to go to the cage, especially if Dean would end up there as well.

"We will," Dean said, voice fierce and Sam nodded, trying to get his mind off of what Dean had just said. Dean in the cage? No. He shuddered and went willingly as Dean pulled him back down to rest on his chest. 

"Sleep, Sam. We'll think tomorrow. We both need our rest," Dean instructed as if they were teens on the field again, Sam needing Dean's guidance. But depsite himself, Sam felt his eyes slip close and his breaths followed Dean's. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out, and he slipped off to sleep, this time his dreams filled of Dean laughing and soft lips pressed to his.


End file.
